Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2009
Pupellyverbos-Tolan-Weinliebhaberzirkel stimmt *g* da er ja nicht zum Verkauf gedacht ist, passt Geschäft leider nicht. Gilde wäre "fast" passend, aber leider auch nicht wirklich, da es ja keine solche Gilde gibt... *grübelt* Gruss --Ganndor 16:42, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : der Zirkel hat seinen Zweck "erweitert"... Problem damit verflüchtigt *g* --Ganndor 09:17, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :: Der Gwyra-Sklave hat gesprochen :) --Ganndor 07:30, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nachtelfen Ich habe den Eintrag Nachtelfen auf unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt, weil inzwischen 2 mal von einem Anonymen Nutzer die Thala Serrar gelöscht wurden aus der Gildenliste. Gruß --BerBAG 06:29, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Einträge löschen? Grüße! Ich wollte mal fragen, wie das im Wiki mit dem Löschen von Einträgen funktioniert? Die beiden Charaktere Cayce und Akrash existieren im Spiel nämlich nicht mehr, weswegen die Einträge hier gelöscht werden könnten... scheinbar kann ich das nicht selbst tun? Ich glaube zwar, ich habe irgendwo schon mal etwas darüber gelesen, aber gefunden hab ich nichts, das mir Aufschluss gegeben hätte. Dallith 21. Jan. 2009 Auchindoun Ok, wird geändert. Ich dachte immer bevor da die Bombe hochgegangen war, war Auchi eine blühende Stadt, so wie Shattrat auch. LG Yin - Habs jetzt selbst nochmal nachgelesen. Wenn ich wirklich aus Auchindoun kommen wollte, müsste ich nem Ork-Klan entstammen und einige tausend Jahre alt sein =) Nicht so ganz mein Plan. Also Terrokar. Ist ja auch newtter. Stand Tuurem noch, vor der Flucht aus Draenor? Yinoa Kult der Verdammten Wäre es sehr aufwändig, eine Vorlage zu erstellen, wie im Wowwiki vorhanden, die die bekannten Mitglieder und ihre Positionierung aufzeigt? Link: http://www.wowwiki.com/Cult_of_the_Damned --Valanna 13:10, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: Bei der Vorlage "Fraktion" lässt sich die Bildgröße irgendwie nicht verändern - ich hab etwa eine Stunde immer mal wieder rumprobiert dann aber doch eine kleinere Version hochgeladen - bei Chars lässt es sich anpassen. Ich hab kaiiiine Ahnung wieso, wollts aber mal anmarkern. -- Valanna 16:56, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Varian Wrynn Ich habe mir mal erlaubt anzufangen, die englische Wiki nach Varian zu durchsuchen und es zu übersetzen. Wäre allerdings froh, wenn da noch der ein oder andere drüberlesen könnte... :Gruss --Ganndor 09:35, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Uther Lichtbringer wurde ebenfalls noch hinzugefügt. Für heute reicht es mit Übersetzungen *g* --Ganndor 15:19, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::: Bussi fürs "Fuschen" --Ganndor 09:07, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::und wieder ein Danke für den Tip Ganndor 15:53, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Varian Wrynn ::"der Gwyra-Sklave verneigt sich und erwartet seine Bestrafung" xD Danke für die Bearbeitung und den Hinweis... ich werde es zukünftig berücksichtigen. Hilfe Artikel Sag mal ist unser Hilfeartikel weg? Wies scheint hat Wikia seine neue Hilfe über den alten Artikel von uns platziert. Hast du eventuell noch den alten Text? PS. Räum hier mal auf. hehe Gruß --BerBAG 09:31, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also selbst unser Link geht zu der neen Wikia Standart Hilfe. Wollen wir das so lassen oder neu ausarbeiten auf kurz oder lang? Gruß --BerBAG 09:20, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Brauch mal deine Hilfe, Bitte So also, es geht um meine Benutzerseite. Ich würde gerne das Layout anpassen, aber mit den ganzen Tabellen lege ich mir die Karten. Hier mal ein Bild wie ich mir das so in etwa vorstelle. Bild:Umbau001.jpg Kannst du mir da irgendwie zur Hand gehen und erklären was ich tun soll? --BerBAG 14:40, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hmm sieht shconmal gut aus, cih werds mal einbauen hehe. Bastel grad parallel an was anderen. Aber wenn dein modell funzt... wärs prima. danke dir. --BerBAG 12:26, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Abruf-Statistik visualisiert thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Gwyra. Ich habe mal die durchschnittlichen täglichen Seitenabrufe des Die Aldor Wikis in ein kleines Bildchen verwandelt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das auch für euch interessant ist :-) Weiterhin viel Spaß und Erfolg! --Avatar 09:47, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) GWYRILEIN du hast mir mal gesagt bei den Fastraidern steht das sie die besten Bogenschützen nach den Sentinels sind kannst du mir die Textstelle zukommen lassen? Löschbitte Hiho. Hier wie gewünscht die Meldung. :) Ich hätte da ein Bildchen, das gelöscht werden könnte. Altlasten und so... Der Name: Alystin02.jpg - und ein Dankeschön schonmal! --Alystin 10:03, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ebenfalls eine Löschbitte Hallo, sry, ich bin total neu hier im Wiki und bin noch grün hinter den Ohren, wie das hier so funktioniert. Ich habe meine Char-Seite ausversehen zweimal angelegt. Kann man eine davon (Lisanda) wieder löschen? Wenn ja, wie? Danke im Voraus! Lisanda 11:26, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Help Bin neu hier bei Wikia. Habe aber keine Ahnung wie das hier so richtig funktioniert und finde auch keine richtigen Hilfen. Wäre nett, wenn du mich auf irgend ein Hilfethread verweisen könntest, oder mir sagen könntest, wie das hier funktioniert. Ich wollte eigent- lich eine Seite für meine Gilde erstellen. :( Illandor Anregungen zur Wikia Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es evtl. möglich wäre in der Vorlage für Gilden (dieser Tabellenvorlage) noch eine Zeile "Operationsbasis" hinzuzufügen, sonst müsst ich nämlich den ganzen Quelltext kopieren und dass ergänzen, wodurch die Seite dann wieder ziemlich aufgebläht würde (für den Bearbeiter) P.S.: Ich hoffe ich hab das an dder richtigen Stelle gepostet mfG Vondrea 06:03, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem Report Hi, könntest du mal nach dem hier schauen und entscheiden? Danke. http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:ProblemReports/21605 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:24, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Gwyra 02:39, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ABC Hi, Sorry wuste nicht das du die selbe idee hast wie ich mit den A...B....C... bei den Charaktere seite. Noch mals Sorry (WoW Aurius 14:59, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC)) Niddel Danke für den Willkommensgruß! ~Niddel Sperrung Benutzer Eierkopp hat gerade einfach meine Seite verändert. Sollte das nochmal vorkommen, bitt ich dich, ihn zu sperren. Gruss Ganndor 14:42, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Danke dir. -Ganndor 06:21, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nelfen Könntest du uns bei der Nachtelfenseite miteinbauen? Ich kann da nichts verändern. Tyrr Charliste Hallo du :) Sylaia hier. Ich hab in der Char-Liste was geändert und wollte Ayralia hinzufügen, was ich getan habe, mit BildIcon, Name, etc. Nach dem Speichern kann ich den weder das Bild, noch den Namen sehen. Kannst du helfen? xD Gruss, Sylaia 18:12, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem :) Dank dir, dann weiß ich Bescheid ^^ :) Sylaia 08:45, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fiddle Hallo Gwyra, du musst mir was wikin! ich bin zu faul und Unfähig dafür! Nur dein brillianter geist kann das! http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=9446155672&sid=3 Danke! Lg fiddle! Begren 21:11, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke! lg fid Begren 17:58, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frage zu Sin'dorei Hallo Gwyra. Da du dich ja sehr mit Waldläufern der Sin'dorei beschäftigst, würde ich dich gerne um Rat fragen: Wie würde sich eine "abtrünnige" Sin'dorei in der Situation verhalten: Sie wurde im Kampf von einem Menschen mit Glück geschlagen, aber ihr Leben verschont. Würde das die Sin'dorei evtl. zum Zweifeln und evtl. sogar zum Umdenken bringen? Für mehr Hintergrund, siehe mein Tagebuch, Addles Siedlung. Gruss Ganni (Ganndor 11:33, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Hat sich eben erledigt. Gruss Ganndor 14:21, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Warum sollte ich dir das krumm nehmen? Ok, ist vielleicht auf die aldor Sitte mit gut gemeinter Kritik *zwinker* Spass beiseite: ich verstehe deine Kritik und bat dich ja sogar darum, weil ich weiss, dass du dich eben mit genau diesem Thema sehr intensiv befasst hast. Darum erstmal Danke für dein Kommentar. Doch eine Frage bliebe da ungeklärt: Gibt es abtrünnige Waldläufereinheiten? Welche, die Gruppierungen, wie den Defias folgen würden? Denn wenn, wäre es ja solch eine. Und dann noch: Mit dem Garithos-Gejammer wollte Ganni sich ja nur ihr gegenüber schwächer darstellten und ihre Überheblichkeit ausnützen, um eine Chance zu haben. Das denke ich, sollte so ja schon vorstellbar sein oder auch nicht? LG und danke nochmals für einen solchen konstruktiven Dialog. LG Ganndor 15:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kampf ums Eschental Hallo! Ich mache mich gerade daran einen Artikel zum "Kampf ums Eschental" zu erstellen und das samt Karteikärtchen und so. Vielleicht könntest du mir da noch einige Tricks zeigen zB wie ich die Geschichten in die Vorlage einbinde und all das. Danke! Navalarion Charseiten... Cev, da ich zu doof bin hier irgendwas selbst hinzubekommen, kannst du mir da so Seiten erstellen, die ich dann bearbeiten kann? Auflistung: Sinthea, Vaiva, Grafschaft Elean'Dora Das sollte ersteinmal reichen denke ich. Dankeschön und verzeih meine Unwissenheit Sin Elisira 08:12, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aktualität - Gilden: Ich hatte im Forum einen Vorschlag hinterlassen, wie wir die aktualität im Bezug auf die Gilden verbessern könnten, vlt. wär er durchführbar - Handelsregister. Ich schätze, dass das rRegister total veraltet ist (max. skills von 375 - außer meinereiner), vlt. wärs möglich das erstmal komplett zu löschen - Blankoformulare: "Icewind" - ist mir in der Charakterliste aufgefallen (warum wohl) seit april keine Ergänzung, die Seite ist (fast) blank, Aufgrund des Namens bezweifle ich die Existenz des Chars -> darf ich das löschen? (wie man sieht bin ich zu feige erstmal ohne Absprache irgendwelche beiträge zu löschen) So ertmal genug genörgelt mfG Vondrea 21:10, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einen ähnlichen Aufruf hatte ich bereits einmal zu Tavernen getan, allerdings gab es da auch sehr wenig Rückmeldung. Diesbezüglich müssen wir wohl damit leben dass die Gilden selbst verantwortlich sind was ihren "Status" angeht. Lediglich bei Gilden bei welchen ich es 100% weiss trag ich sie unter den "historischen Gilden" ein. '' Na dann werd ich mal auf eigene Faust losziehen und rumfragen mfG Vondrea 17:27, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tavernen Hallo Gwyra, könnten wir vielleicht mal die Tavernen updaten? Die meisten werden wohl leider nicht mehr bespielt... * Tiefenwassertaverne * Buntbarts Bierbuchte * Rubinbar?? * Kernkraftkiosk?? Sind nur mal die, bei denen ich mal ein dickes ? dahinter mache... LG Ganndor 08:13, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich fühle mich geehrte. Mehr dürfen = mehr Verantwortung *zwinker* Aber das geht klar und ich freue mich und werde dich nach bestem Gewissen unterstützen. Der olle Ganndor 10:55, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs grad noch gemerkt *g* Waren wohl 2 ... am selben Artikel. Die Dame hat Vorrang. Charakter Hi hab meinen char iberia ordnungsgemäß bei den charakteren eingetragen. wird aber trotzdem nicht in der liste bei Draenei angezeigt. was mus ich anders machen? Iberia 11:49, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Charakter auch '''VORSCHRIFTSMÄSSIGST' in die liste eingetragen (bin ja nich von gestern) wird trotzdem nicht angezeigt. Iberia 12:48, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra, ich würde gerne meine beiden Charakteren hier mit aufführen. Leider finde ich keine Anweisung wie man mehrere Charakteren erstellen kann. Bisher habe ich nur meine Shadranja erstellt. Gibt es dazu einen kleinen Guide oder Hilfestellung? Ja ja, meinereiner stellen sich wieder dumm an ^^. Grüße Shadranja Schwarzkreuzer Hallo Gwyra! Die Gilde Schwarzkreuzer hat ja einen sehr interessanten und aufschlussreichen Artikel in die wiki gepostet, jedoch denke ich nicht, dass der für die breite Masse frei zugänglich sein sollte(damit meine ich Minderjährige.), bzw. sind dort einige politische Statements versteckt, die in meinen Augen keinen Platz auf der Aldor Wiki haben. --Gwyra 10:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) lg Fiddle Begren 11:27, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fid kommt mir da eine Minute zuvor... Ich sehe das ähnlich mit der Seite Schwarzkreuzer Gruss Ganndor 11:38, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich muss mir den Text mal ganz zu Gemüte führen, sollte ich ebenso zu diesem Schluss kommen (nicht dass ich euch Hasis nich traue *gg*) schaun wir dass wir einfach eine Zensur machen aus genannten Gründen ok? --Gwyra 19:29, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde nicht Zensur sagen, aber diese Gilde will nur Inhalte für Leute ab 18 zum Thema haben. Ich denke wenn sie das wollen, sollten wir erwägen, inwiefern man auf der Wiki überhaupt an Informationen über diese Gilde kommen sollte. Löschen oder Zensieren wäre in meinen Augen sicher nicht shclau bzw. nur die letzmögliche Option. Wir sollten uns eher einen mechanismus überlegen, der nur die auch 18 sind auf diese Seite zugreifen lässt. Wenn das zu viel Aufwand ist, wäre ich dann für löschen. Die Wiki ist für jeden zugänglich und es wäre nicht verantwortbar, wenn wir ohne solche Mechanismen den Zugang zu diesen Material ermöglichen. lg Fiddle. Begren 20:32, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Eben durch die Tatsache dass wir keine Möglichkeiten haben, einzelne Seiten mit besonderen "Vorkehrungen" zu versehen habe ich die Zensur angeschnitten. Das Wiki-System ist eben generell ein System was nach dem Motto "Alles für jeden" aufgebaut ist und dementsprechend ist es nicht möglich, einzelne Artikel mit anderen Zugängen zu versehen. An was ich dachte war eben dass die netten Herren zensiert werden in dem Sinne dass sie auf ihr Forum zu verweisen haben was genauere Inhalte betrifft da wir es nicht verantworten wollen dass solche Inhalte jedem zugänglich sind was eben technisch ein Fakt ist an dem wir nicht rütteln können. --Gwyra 10:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::klingt nach einem Plan, schließe mich der Idee an. lg fiddle Begren 16:34, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage zur Charakter Liste Ich möchte auch gerne in die Rollenspiel Charakter Liste aufgenommen werden aber habe folgendes Problem.Wo finde ich die Vorlage wo alles rein geschrieben werden muss(Aussehen vielleicht Geschichte Bild).Oder muss ich das alles selber coden? Sturmwinds Stadtkarte Huhu, würdest du die Karte für Sturmwinds Wohnen bitte um einen Punkt erweitern? Der erste Raum rechts rein (wo die Adligen sind). Ich würde dort gerne die Botschaft Sturmwind des Diplomatencorps Theramore eintragen. Grom habe ich nicht vergessen, aber ich kam ingame leider noch nicht dazu. Wird aber definitiv noch gemacht. LG Ganndor 12:48, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stadtkartenanpassung Ist erledigt! Ab und an schaue ich ja noch rein. BerBAG (Vannysa) 16:57, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) verhexter Rechner Armes Gwyra-Gnömli-Hexilein... mach dir mal keinen Stress. Ich halte hier so gut es geht die Stellung. Hatte ja vor kurzem auch einen Crash. Viel Erfolg und Kopf hoch. LG Ganndor 17:56, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Groms Monument ich versuchs, aber ich war noch nie da... also bitte nicht schlachten, wenn ich da ingame vlt. ein paar Probleme kriege... aber ich denke, irgendwie löse ich die schon *zwinker* Oder meinst du den da? Die Ehrung eines Helden Ganndor 10:34, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ok, jetzt weiss ich. Ich reite hin, sobald ich wieder da bin und setze dann den Text ein. Gruss Ganndor 10:45, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Anfrage Hey Gwyra, ich habe mir erlaubt, dein Layout deiner Benutzerseite zu kopieren um meine eigene anzulegen. Bevor ich das jetzt aber einfach so lasse, wollte ich doch erst von dir hören ob das so okay für dich ist? Ansonsten mach ich das wieder rückgängig ;) lg Girmi 00:45, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra, ich habe meinen Charakter Maruwienn noch einmal grundlegend überarbeitet, weil ich doch lieber in das traditionelle Blutelfen- Rollenspiel gern einsteigen würde. Dafür brauche ich jedoch, so wie ich denke, Hilfe. Da du mich damals darauf hingewiesen hast, dass der Waldläuferhintergrund bei meinem Charakter nicht gegeben sei, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob der Charakter nun sinnvoll aufgebaut wäre? Viele Grüße und Danke im Voraus (Ayuwia 09:59, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Verbesserung vollzogen Hallo, vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Stellungnahme! Das hat mir geholfen. Hab versucht alles ein wenig umzubauen und hoffe, es ist so nun okay. Viele Grüße, (Ayuwia 10:25, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Vielen Dank, dass du dir dafür Zeit genommen hast! :) (Ayuwia 10:40, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Verstehe ich, ginge mir wohl genauso, wenn ich mit dem Hintergrund so vertraut wäre :) Viele Grüße (Ayuwia 10:46, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Verzögerung *winkt* Ja, ich bin's wieder. :D Habe, soweit ich denke, alles von Ayralia gelöscht, auch alles in der Charakter-Liste, dennoch hat sich nichts verändert, sie wird noch immer angezeigt. Meintest ja schon Mal, du hast keinen blassen Schimmer, einfach Geduld haben, aber das ist schon seit Morgens so :l Vielleicht besteht auch noch was von Ayralia, kannst du sowas nachschlagen? Wär lieb, ebenso eine Antwort :D Sylaia 15:28, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Löschung Ah, danke :D Weißt ja, das ist mir zu kompliziert xD Bzw. ich find mich da nicht zurecht :) Bis dann, das Eari, und danke nochmal :) Sylaia 15:33, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Löschen einer Gilde Huhu Gwyra, die Gilde "Zirkel der Wissenssucher" kann gelöscht werden. Die gibt es schon etwas länger nicht mehr. Aus der Vorlage habe ich sie bereits gelöscht, nur die eigentliche Seite (http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Zirkel_der_Wissenssucher) kann ich nicht selbst löschen. Grüße Shadranja Blogs Hi Gwyra, Ich habe mal eben einen Blogeintrag mit Ganni angefangen. Ich finde diese Funktion super geeignet, um damit zB Tagebücher zu schreiben. Können wir die auch noch verbessert kategorisieren? Hast du das vielleicht noch geniale Ideen zu? LG Ganndor 09:41, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Rabentochter irgendwas passt hier im Charbogen nicht... kannst vielleicht bitte mal nachschauen. Ganndor 06:45, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) um mich hier mal einzumischen. Momentan scheint ein Problem mit dme Wikia selbst vorzuliegen, der Vorlagen wenn die eingebaut wurden oder verändert, beim Speichen nicht richtig anzeigt. Da wird nur Wikia was direkt tun können. --BerBAG (Vannysa) 07:25, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagenproblem Ich hab einmal Avatar informiert. Eventuell meldet er sich, kannst ja auch mal meine Diskussionsseite im Auge behalten. Hier der Link zu Avatars Seite, ganz unten. --BerBAG (Vannysa) 21:47, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Avatar bzw MtaÄ haben das Problem behoben. --BerBAG 23:06, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Reinschauen Bestimmt, wobei das auch seltener wird. Da ich keine Lust habe an WoW erinnert zu werden hehe. Bei Bedarf gibts ja eventuell ICQ 594020839 bin da zwar selten drin. Aber ab und an schon. Aber du hättest mal die fandu Dora Bank sehen müssen.. die haben 6 Fächer und die ist aus allen Nähten geplatz *grins* Sasil und Vannysa lösche ich nachher noch.. die sind schon "nackt".. aber gegen 20 uhr ist auch Sense bei dennen. --BerBAG 15:05, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vreeli Sprengsatz hey du ;) Könntest du vielleicht Vreeli Cyarina Sprengsatz (Gnomin) aus der Charakter-Liste in das Archiv verschieben? Die liebe gibt's nicht mehr :'( - Sylaia 15:19, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... nicht zum Vorlagen fixen :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:54, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ehemalige Charkatere Hallo Gwy. Wie hast du diese ehemaligen Charaktere ausgewählt? Ich befürworte eine "Putzaktion", aber ich glaube, bei manchen bist du etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen *zwinker* LG Ganndor 06:30, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra, Yanus ist noch ein aktueller Charakter und wird von mir regelmäßig gespielt. hab deine ehemalige-Charakter-Änderung rückgängig gemacht... liebe Grüße Feymir :Dachte ich mir fast und wie gesagt: Charleichen möchte ja hier auch niemand, denn dann kann man sich (als Neuling) auf der Wiki nicht mehr über laufendes RP informieren, was ja inmho eine der Hauptaufgaben hier ist. LG Ganndor 07:12, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Charerstellung Ich hoffe, ich mache hier nichts kaputt, verzweifle gerade an der Erstellung einer Charakterseite und wäre für jegliche Hilfe dankbar. Gruß, Vaelenya (Vaelenya 04:08, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) Vielen Dank für die rasche Hilfe, soweit hat alles prima geklappt, ich scheitere nur noch daran, den Charakter auch bei der Auflistung der Charaktere sichtbar zu machen. Gruß, Vaelenya (Vaelenya 16:35, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) Lösch-, bzw. Verschiebeanfrage Hallo! Unsere Gilde wird auf Eis gelegt und ich wollt dich bitten, den Wiki-Eintrag unter die alten Gilden zu verschieben. Ich hab hier leider nicht so den Durchblick und weiß nicht wirklich, wie man das anstellen sollte. Man will ja nix kaputt machen. :) ...man sollte auch die Gilde erwähnen, gelle: Sanktum der roten Sonne ;) LG, Alystin 22:18, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer_Diskussion:Oberscht Hallo, ein neuer Benutzer hat hier bisher nur div. Artikel "bemängelt". Mal mehr, mal weniger freundlich. Auf seinen Tonfall habe ich ihn hingewiesen. Jedenfalls scheint er (in seinen Augen zumindest) ein Loreguru zu sein. Beim Char. Gadrion hat er Diskussionen begonnen, die definitiv schlichtweg falsch waren. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, ob es toll ist so jemanden hier die Leute verärgern zu lassen. Mach dir bitte einfach mal ein eigenes Bild. Ich plädiere bei ihm für eine letzte Warnung und dann zu einer (temporären) Bannung. Die Wiki dient imho nicht, Artikel nieder zu machen. Konstruktive Kritik ja, aber purer Zerstörungslore-Wahn: Nein danke. Dazu gibt es das Realmforum *zwinker* Ganndor 07:53, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Kennst du den Spruch: "Der Ton macht die Musik!"? Denn darauf will ich je hier hinaus. Ich bin auch nicht für Lorefails. ABER... zwischen Grauzone in der Lore und Lorefails ist ein riesen Unterschied. Ich möchte jetzt allerdings hier keine Lore-Diskussion herbeiführen, denn da gibt es eh keinen richtigen und falschen Ansatz, nur Standpunkte, die vertretbar sind und welche, die es nicht sind. Und eben genau solche vertretbaren Standpunkte in dieser Art zu zerhacken, ist armseelig. Ganndor 12:55, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dilas Grüße dich Gwyra, ich möchte mich hier im Aldor Wiki ebenfalls etablieren. Trotz, dass ich nun die Tutorials durchgelesen habe, fehlt mir das Wissen darum, ob ich nun (um die aldor wiki zu stehen) eine Eine neue Seite anlegen oder aber Eigene Seite klicken muss. Wäre nett, wenn du mir irgendwie etwas weiterhelfen könntest >.< Dilas ___________________________ In der Tat :) Ich habe es nach unzähligen Anläufen verstanden und umgesetzt ^^ Danke dir dennoch... Blog Hallo, ich wollte kurz fragen ob es möglich ist alte Blogeinträge, die man selber reingestellt hat, zu löschen. Falls ja, wüsste ich gerne wie und wo das funktioniert. :) Gruß Tilogor (der hofft hier an der richtigen Stelle zu sein) Aufrufe Hallo, mal ne Frage. Kann man irgendwo sehen wie oft eine Seite aufgerufen wird? Gruß Regakosh Unfähig ;) Hallo Gwyra könntest du für mich etwas eintragen (ich bin ja unfähig in der Wiki) Beim Darnassus Wohnen Eintrag die Wohnung 36 die was dort stehen spielen scheinbar nicht mehr. Mich zumindest dazu schreiben. Danke Tyrr SW Wohnen Sturmwind Wohnen: Das Kasernen Gelände und die SI:7 gehören IC gesehen zum Staat und dürfen nicht öffentlich sein. mfg Trissi Tagebuch Das tagebuch von Elena bitte so lassen da dieses zu dem Plot gehört und nur von der Plotseite zu erreichen sein soll. Nach dem Plot wird sie ein neues Tagebuch einrichten das dann so eingefügt werden kann mfg Trissi ^^ Lordaeron Vielen Dank, dass du meine Geschichte "Lordaeron in Blut" angepasst hast. So einfach ist das "programmieren" nämlich nicht :) Gruß, Bildros Argentum Hallo Gwyra, danke für den Eintrag in die Gildenliste... Ich kenne mich mit diesen Wiki Seiten noch nicht sonderlich gut aus :) Nun habe ich noch ein kleines Problem welches ich nicht gelöst bekomme und zwar ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen das es Argentumwächter und nicht Argentumswächter heissen müsste. Ich habe das schon im ganzen Beitrag geändert nur an die Seitenüberschrift komme ich nicht dran. Hast du die Möglichkeit die Übersschrift in "Die Argentumwächter" zu ändern? Frage: Verschieben Hallo, Gwyra. Und zwar habe ich meinen Char unter den Blutelfen gefunden obwohl er nun Mensch ist.. Kann man den irgendwie zu den Menschen verschieben oder so? Ich bin für jedliche Hilfe dankbar :) -liebe Grüße- Shalian